


Demonios

by Kanna_amethyst (Anvaz)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anvaz/pseuds/Kanna_amethyst
Summary: Una tormenta encierra a Kouki en una vieja cabaña y lo que encuentra allí le pondrá los pelos de punta.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 2





	Demonios

**Author's Note:**

> Día 7 del reto 31 días de AkaFuri de la comunidad de Facebook: "Porque amamos el AkaFuri"  
> Disclaimer: los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y publicado por la Shonen Jump.

Furihata estaba por morir de un terror absoluto. Malditos campamentos escolares y sus estúpidos retos de valentía. Ya sabía que algo así le iba a pasar.

Habían salido en grupos de tres al tan atemorizante bosque pero él torpemente quedó separado de sus compañeros de equipo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había ocurrido. Y eso no era lo peor pues ahora rayos y centellas iluminaban la oscura noche. La lluvia comenzaría a caer en cualquier momento y él no encontraba el camino de vuelta y tampoco un refugio dónde protegerse.

Cuando ya todas sus esperanzas se habían esfumado, divisó a lo lejos y sólo gracias a un estruendoso rayo, una vieja cabaña. Su aspecto era verdaderamente atemorizante pero con semejante tormenta eléctrica debía encontrar un techo sobre su cabeza y pronto.

Tuvo que forzar un poco la puerta. Las bisagras se rompieron fácilmente por la herrumbre del metal. Dentro, todo era oscuridad a primera vista.

Ingresó con temor y, cruzando la arruinada habitación, encontró en el otro extremo una perilla para encender la luz pero no funcionó, así que solo contaba con la luz de los ocasionales rayos que se colaban por la ventana. Y lo que logró ver dentro no lo tranquilizó para nada. Ya cuando sus ojos se adaptaron al entorno, quiso salir corriendo y entrar de vuelta al peligroso bosque.

Unas velas yacían esparcidas entorno a unos extraños garabatos en el suelo que le recordaban a las estrellas en carátulas de grupos de música metal de su hermano. Eso no debería ser para nada bueno.

Debía salir de allí cuánto antes. Algo no estaba bien con el ambiente. Se preguntaba gritando por dentro qué clase de lunático haría esos símbolos. No quería saber nada de ello, debía salir.

En su apuro, y con la escasa luz, no divisó un mueble que se interponía en su camino y tropezó e, intentando recuperar el equilibrio, dio unos torpes pasos pero terminó cayendo de bruces al suelo de tal forma que quedó situado en el centro mismo del extraño garabato.

— ¡Eso dolió! —pronunció en voz alta Furihata. Tomó su mano izquierda con cuidado para observarlo y en ella había ahora un profundo corte que sangraba sin parar. 

Un rayo cayó de nuevo y esta vuelta a escasos metros del lugar. Un enorme crujido sonó: un árbol de seguro había caído por el impacto del rayo.

Furihata, lastimado, asustado, y casi ciego en esa habitación, no se percató de la tenue luz rojiza emitida por los símbolos hasta que comenzó a iluminar su entorno haciéndose más y más intensa a cada momento.

— ¿¡Qué está pasando!? —preguntó gritando a la nada Furihata.

La luz roja intensa lo cegó unos segundos y luego se apagó. Furihata se puso de pie de inmediato y cuando intentó dar un paso para salir corriendo del lugar sintió junto a él una presencia.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó una desconocida voz de ultratumba. Sonaba molesto.

Furihata pegó un gritó y giró atemorizado. Ahora frente a él se encontraba un ser que no era de este mundo. Sus cabellos rojos parecían brillar con luz propia y sus ojos heterocromáticos, uno rojo y el otro dorado, brillaban con fuerza en la oscuridad.

— Ahora que has cometido el terrible error de traerme a este mundo debes tomar responsabilidad y entregarme tu alma. —pronunció lentamente el extraño ser— Yo, demonio de las tormentas, poseedor del ojo del emperador, tomaré tu alma y a cambio, te concederé un deseo, mortal.

Furihata aún no encontraba la forma correcta de hablar y abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

— Ahora, pronuncia tu nombre y sellemos el trato, humano —exigió el demonio.

—No... —consiguió al fin pronunciar una palabra Furihata— No sé a qué te refieres. ¿De dónde saliste?

Furihata estaba al fin hilando correctamente sus ideas.

— No tienes derecho a interrogarme simple mortal. Dime tu nombre —exigió saber el demonio.

— Furihata... Furihata Kouki.

— Entonces, Kouki. Será todo un placer devorar tu alma —dijo cambiando su molesto semblante para dar lugar a una atemorizan te media sonrisa.

Luego, sin que Kouki pueda intentar evitarlo o siquiera comprender lo que ocurría, el demonio se reclinó y selló los labios de Furihata con los suyos en un casto beso.

— Ahora, dime ¿Cuál deseo concederé? —preguntó el demonio aún con la media sonrisa en su rostro.

Furihata solo alcanzó a ver esa sonrisa tenebrosa por unos breves segundos para luego caer desmayado. 


End file.
